


Sadness leads to murder

by emerwenaranel



Category: Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: Gen, Sadness, blood: tw, rape: tw, violence: tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Mitsouko Souma contemplates her past and her present.





	Sadness leads to murder

She had suffered in her life but she tried to hide this sadness by acting cool. But now, that she thought of it, she was intimidating. She did not care if others perceived her as intimadating. She had to fight back in order not to be hurt again. She had been raped multiple times, but she had survived. Mitsuko was seething in anger, though, she hated men because they had tortured her when she was a child. The pain was so great that she grew up to be a person full of hate for others. She tormented people in order to get revenge from the society that had not protected her when she was an innocent child. Battle Royale was her way to kill, to shed the blood of her classmates, because she hated them as well. She wanted to kill them all because she had never liked them.  
Mitsuko was a strong adolescent, she had managed to steal and kill adults. She was far more intelligent than others. She had got away with it, and she would get away with murder once again. It was the game that protected her. Even if she died, she would have got her revenge from society. She would kill the children in order to hurt the adults who had hurt her. Even her mother had hurt her by telling those three men to rape her and film their crime. She had to run away from home in order to escape from the monster that was her own mother. But she was raped again. And her pain was far too great.  
But she would punish them, she would hurt them, she would get revenge. She was so happy when he class was picked to participate in Battle Royale in order to kill. She was thirsty for the blood of her enemies. She hated everyone, even the members of her own gang. But she would kill them before being killed. Even better, she would try to survive, and continue her killing spree. She wanted to kill more adults because the adults were responsible for the shitty society she lived in. Mitsuko would kill, she would murder as many people as she could. And she smiled mailiciously at that thought.


End file.
